


Dean Winchester's Reputation

by OverlordWaffles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bonds, Claiming, Claims, Gags, Jealous Castiel, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordWaffles/pseuds/OverlordWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a big reputation in the monster world, it keeps a lot of them out of his path, but it also attracts another kind of monster. One that wants him as their own for eternity. </p><p>Aka: A Vampire kidnaps Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester's Reputation

"You know, hunter, I've never kidnapped some one before. Never really wanted to, never had that urge." The vampire paced in front of the green eyed hunter, who he'd tied to the bed just moments before. They were both covered in bruises, and Dean had a split lip which made those delicious pinks lips all the more tempting.

"I mean, sure, I've killed a human here or there, but only when it gets really hard. I've heard about you hunters, about the Winchester's. Who hasn't, really?" He laughed, feeling those green eyes following him as he paced up and down in front of the bed. "You're a legend, you know. Dean Winchester." He shook his head. "Never thought the rumors were true."

He stopped pacing and came up to the man on the bed, checking the bindings on his wrists, making sure the gag was still in place in his mouth, needing to know the freckled man couldn't get free. 

"They were all right, even the worst ones. The ones that called you a monster." He brushed a thumb over the split lip that was seeping blood into the cloth tied around his mouth. "You're a killing machine. I honestly don't know how I got out alive." He barely had, that's how. 

He stared down into the slightly hazy green eyes, delighted that even with the tranquilizer still making him groggy, this man was a fighter, he was aware and ready to do anything he could to get free. 

"I never thought it'd be true though, the rumors about how gorgeous you are." He smiled, leaning in close, brushing at Dean's hair like he was taking care of a sick child. "These green eyes. God, there are stories about these eyes. About how even when your bones are breaking, your skin is being peeled away, your blood is flowing into them...they're still alive and fighting." He brushed a finger over one eye lid, watching the way one eye closed as the other struggled to stay open to watch the threat above him. 

"And these freckles." He continued, fingers scratching over stubble rough skin. "Rumored to match the constellations of the stars." He leaned down and licked across one cheek, listening to the way the man's breath caught in his throat, the way he tensed up, the way his eyes turned away for a brief moment to stare at the ceiling as his arms twisted in the ropes. "Maybe a bit exaggerated, but just as beautiful." He purred. "I wish I could see them after a nice long summer, when you've been out in the sun all day. Oh, I bet they're endless then." 

Turning his eyes down to those stretched open lips, his smile became predatory. "Oh, and these lips." He groaned lowly, rubbing a hand into Dean's chest at just the thought. "These lips are a sin." He breathed against the rag in Dean's mouth hotly, "I'm so glad I gagged you. I wasn't going to, at first, so I could hear your famous retorts, your cocky aggression. But this, this is so much better. Seeing them all stretched out, and swollen. They really will be perfect for cock sucking." He chuckled, hearing Dean's heart beat pick up at that, at his very specific wording. Delighted by the sounded of the coursing blood, he leaned down a little more, licking at the scabbing spot on his lip, teasing it open into a freshly flowing wound again as he tasted the delicious blood for the first time.

"Oh." He moaned. "And the way you taste! The smell was bad enough, with all that testosterone and sweat, but this. This is orgasmic." He groaned, licking at the swollen lip again, sucking it into his mouth a little as he drew out more blood before pulling back. 

"I'm getting ahead of myself, though." He laughed, looking into those green eyes again. "I really could get lost in every part of you. Especially those eyes." He groaned, licking up Dean's cheek to the corner of one eye. "That green is otherworldly. Like an emerald." 

He sat up straight, clearing his throat and looking away with a lick of his lips. He double checked Dean's bindings, making sure they were secure, before turning his attention back down to the helpless man on the ratty old bed. 

"I wish I could have you laid out some where nicer, cleaner, but I'll make do with what I have. I didn't want to risk transporting you anywhere, after all." He sighed, running a hand down Dean's chest, admiring the beige colored under shirt covering his toned muscles. 

"You know, I always heard that you and Sam were always covered in layer after layer. They weren't kidding. I've seen you on other hunts. But this, you when you're comfortable and relaxed and at home? This is too good to be true. You're even more beautiful then they give you credit. Plus, this shirt is like a second skin on you. And those jeans." His eyes darted down to the tight jeans that Dean only wore when milling about the bunker, safely away from a hunt. "They're plastered on there…" He ran a hand down Dean's thigh, along to the inner strip of sensitive flesh, squeezing lightly. "I can see why you don't normally wear them. They must be tight as hell. Who were you trying to impress with them?" He laughed, seeing the flush of embarrassment and shame in those eyes as the fight darkened in them, his wrists twisting more angrily in their rough bindings. 

He breathed in deep, groaning at the smell of little bits of blood breaking the surface on those wrists. "Careful, Deano. Don't want rope burn." He growled, suddenly straddling Dean's legs in a quick swing of his legs over the toned hunter's form.

"You're bigger than they give you credit for, you know. But I guess that's because of Sam, isn't it. He's the tall one, afterall. But you." His eyes rolled down the body in front of him. "You're a greek god, aren't you. Pure muscle and definition. Adonis." He licked his lips, savoring the slight stretch his thighs got as they straddled wide hips. "You're all broad shoulders and wide muscled hips." He rolled his hips into Dean's. "And oh oh oh. They rarely mention this part of you. Few of the males, anyways. The girls are always drooling about how if you weren't a threat to their lives they'd be jumping on you in seconds, hoping to taste this thick length, this famous cock that won over Miss Yoga teacher." 

Dean bristled at the mention of Lisa, trying to buck the vampire off, only to get two sharp hands digging into his ribs and pressing down hard enough to leave bruises. "Shh, now, baby. I won't mention the slut again. Just trying to make a point." He chuckled, rolling into the bucking movements with a rough grind of hips against hips. "I can't help but wonder how it must feel, to be stuffed full of Dean Winchester's cock." 

He leaned in close, pressing his chest against Dean's more muscular one, hands gliding up along his side, to his arm pits, and up over his pectorals to his neck. He wrapped both hands around the fair skinned neck, delighting in the hitch of breath that came with the press of thumbs against his Adam's apple. "I've imagined this neck, tensing with each swing of a machete, the recoil of a shot gun. Imagined it ripped open under my teeth, bloody and wet and glistening. Imagined it marked up with little love bites and bruises." He nipped at the corner of one of Dean's jaws and smirked at the tremble he felt beneath him. "You're just too pretty to leave all fair skinned and innocent. You're body begs to be broken open and claimed, and marked and violated, doesn't it." 

He pressed a hot open mouthed kiss against Dean's pulse point on his neck, breathing in the smell of fear rolling off of him. "You're quieter than I thought you'd be, even with the gag." He chuckled, sinking teeth into Dean's tender neck suddenly as his finger tightened around this throat, squeezing as he drank, choking off his air supply. 

He finally got a response, the noise he'd been expecting, a sharp intake of air, the gasp behind the gag, the struggling scream as pain ripped through his veins at the sting of fangs in his throat. He thrashed, struggling desperately to breath. He pulled back slowly, savoring the taste on his tongue as he lapped at Dean's neck, letting go of his throat slowly, letting a little more air in with each breath. 

"That wasn't so bad, now, was it?" He chuckled, sliding one of his hands down Dean's chest, between their bodies, and under the waist band of Dean's pants. It was a tight fight, but he managed, grabbing hold of the unresponsive flesh. "Just imagine what it will be like, Dean, between us, as I bleed you dry a little at a time, choke the life out of you as I press into your body. Oh, I bet you're a tight little bitch, aren't you? Maybe even a virgin back there. Oh, wouldn't that be something else." He laughed, squeezing and stroking the heat in his hand, frustrated he wasn't responding yet to the touch. 

"I'm going to break you, Dean." He purred lowly, staring into defiant green eyes. "Break you into pieces and rebuild you, make you mine forever. I'm going to rip into you, drink you down, and claim you as my own and then I'm going to turn you on your last breaths."

"You will do no such thing." A deep gravely voice behind the vampire had him jerking up, twisting around and staring in disbelief at the dark haired, blue eyed angel. 

"You! I warded against you!" He felt Dean's reaction to the angel's presence in the palm of his hand, and turned to stare in disbelief at the relief flooding green eyes, the cocky glint of victory, and the darkening of desire at the presence of the newcomer.

Two long strides had the Angel at the side of the bed, ripping the vampire's hand out of Dean's pants and dragging him off of the bound hunter.

"You think something as simple as angel warding would keep me away from him?" Castiel growled lowly, hand going around the vampire's neck in a vice like grip. "You dared to take him away from his home, tried to violate him, and tried to keep me away from him." The gravelly voice was low with promised pain. "You must not have heard all of the rumors."

The vampire gulped, staring in horror into blue eyes. He'd heard the rumors about the Angel of the Lord protecting the Righteous Man, but he'd never expected this. "Y-you! You're an angel! You can't claim a human!" 

"I can and I did." Castiel growled, pressing one hand to the vampire's forehead. A bright light filled his eyes, and the last thing he was aware of was the low growl of Castiel saying "Dean Winchester is mine."


End file.
